La virtud de hacer lo posible
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Flynn Scifo es una persona ocupada entre la universidad y el trabajo con un régimen de actividades inamovible y cuya vida se ve turbada por la presencia de un chico, a quien no le puede negar el favor en honor a su amistad con Estellise.
1. El innegable favor

No puedo empezar sin decir que este fic o al menos su idea principal nació de un rol que tenía con mi partner y que nunca terminamos (¿por allá por los 2016? No logro recordarlo).

El caso es que encontré el borrador entre mis archivos y al ver que tenía potencial decidí editarlo, lo reestructuré y resulta que ahora tiene varios capítulos (o al menos ese es el plan). Tres capítulos ya están listos pero pretendo que sean de cinco a siete a lo sumo.

En fin, hay algunas cosas que no he decidido, pero tentativamente tendrá calificación T y está sujeto a posibles cambios porque aún no sé qué temas agregue en los últimos capis, pero por ahora todo es bonito(?)

De momento no tengo ninguna advertencia.

Y recuerden que Tales of Vesperia y sus personajes pertenecen a Namco Bandai

* * *

**La virtud de hacer lo posible**

**El innegable favor**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en la bien merecida tranquilidad de los jueves. Una tranquilidad que en un mundo ideal le permitiría permanecer en su casa luego de una ardua jornada laboral sólo posible por obra y gracia de la libertad que sus estudios universitarios le daban a la hora de personalizar sus horarios.

Por supuesto, ese tiempo de calidad consigo mismo, mayormente era ocupado en más trabajo ya sea por organización de su reducido espacio o en el adelanto de proyectos y temas que, de acuerdo a la planificación, le presentarían en las clases de la siguiente semana. Y esto se repetía hasta sentirse conforme para al fin dedicarse al ocio.

Flynn no sabría que en algún punto sus jueves no volverían a ser lo mismo.

Una llamada perdida de Estellise recibida en el transcurso de una de sus clases le alertó principalmente porque la joven sabía que no podía contestar en ese horario, motivo más que suficiente para abandonar prontamente el salón y sin recordar que llevaba algo en su bolsillo derecho, más específicamente un móvil, como para al menos contactarla durante su trayecto y mitigar la ansiedad que aquella situación le produjo, yendo directamente a su hogar.

La alarma no dejó de zumbar en sus oídos ni tensar su espalda ni siquiera cuando sus nudillos, tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, tocaron con suficiente sonoridad la puerta frente a sí. Era el único lugar en el que debería poder encontrarla, y la suerte le sonrió esta vez, dándole un fuerte alivio al encontrarla entera, incluso con un ligero rubor adornándole las mejillas.

Flynn entendió de inmediato sin que ella hubiera pronunciado la disculpa dibujada en su rostro. Al parecer no sabía en que otro idioma disculparse por lo que explicó rápidamente el motivo de su llamada en tan inoportuno momento. Había estado necesitando contactarlo y por miedo a olvidarse, simplemente le había llamado apenas pudo, olvidando a cambio la exigencia de sus horarios. El alivio hizo que Flynn reparara al fin en su imprudencia y también hiciera un gesto de disculpa desestimando las excusas conferidas por su amiga, pese a la reconocida inteligencia de ambos, simplemente eran algo torpes para las acciones inherentes al sentido común y con esto asumido sólo se produjo una risa por parte de ambos.

Con café en mano y una charla casual de por medio, Estellise finalmente le reveló el asunto que la inquietó a contactarlo: Necesitaba un favor. Y ni Flynn ni, seguramente, cualquier otro ser con un dejo de humanidad podía decirle que no a esa joven de tiernas facciones.

Eso marcó un hito entre sus antiguos y nuevos jueves.

Flynn observó el reloj en la pared y comprobó que la hora de su nueva rutina se acercaba y no teniendo, posiblemente, apuro, pero respondiendo a una costumbre arraigada en sí, limpió diligentemente la mesa de estudio para disponer los libros referenciales que creyó más convenientes para el tema del día, labor que no le tomó más de cinco minutos.

Cuando vio entrar a su departamento a ese chico, el cual Estellise le había confiado para salvar sus notas escolares usando algún truco mágico de universitarios dedicados, observó que llevaba el cabello largo enmarcando unos rasgos peculiares dibujados sobre una piel casi pálida, que a la legua se notaba saludable. Sus ojos negros eran un detalle imposible de pasar desapercibido, contrastando perfectamente con su sonrisa. En aquel momento, bajo ningún concepto y que le maldigan si mentía, podría el honesto y bien portado Flynn Scifo haberse imaginado que la presencia de ese joven y la relación que forjarían desde entonces pudiese volverse tan...tan...

¡TAN INCOMODA!

Ese muchacho debía ser un enviado de alguna fuerza maligna que quería hacerle pagar los pecados de sus vidas pasadas. No existía otra explicación para su actitud tan desesperante y su carácter tan desvergonzado.

Apenas entraba en su casa, lo único que no hacía era estudiar o preocuparse por ello pese a que estaba allí precisamente para eso. Ponía una inusual y perturbadora energía en el ridículo acto de indagar en cualquier asunto personal que se le ocurría, hablaba sobre temas irrelevantes e ignoraba por completo los intentos de Flynn por conservar una estructura en sus encuentros. También tenía una afición que pudiera llamar… _particular_, una en la que incluso Flynn detectaba cierta dedicación, pues el nivel de ocurrencia era tal que más de una vez le llevó a pensar que colocando un esfuerzo proporcional en sus clases los avances serían astronómicos.

Cada tanto, este personaje se daba el lujo de soltar unas insinuaciones que podían avergonzar fácilmente a cualquier persona con un deje de decencia. Pero para darle quizás un tono más desesperante, apenas notaba que el rubio estaba arañando el límite de su paciencia, simplemente frenaba su azote y se mostraba dócil, como si lo hubiese sido desde el momento en que entró a su departamento. No entendía y a ese punto realmente no estaba seguro si quería entender cómo una persona _así_ podía ser tan apreciada por el buen corazón de Estellise, y aunque esa pudiera ser precisamente la razón, Flynn no se sentía capaz de recrear un evento lógico en el que dos personas tan disparejas pudieran congeniar. Pero así era ella, hacedora de lo imposible, derretidora de corazas, habilidad que, dicho sea de paso, le tenía justamente ahí.

Flynn deslizó la mirada con precaución, cuidándose de ser visto mientras repasaba el ejercicio aplicado antes de explicarlo. ¿De verdad tenía algo que acaso no estaba viendo? ¿Algún don o habilidad que no se había decidido aún a mostrarle?

Devolvió la mirada al texto y prosiguió, hundido aún en el dilema y la obligación.

—...Si lo que buscas es derivarla, sólo- ¿Me estas escuchando, Lowell? —reprendió. Había perdido la cuenta sobre la cantidad de veces que hizo esa pregunta en el día y ya para esas alturas el cansancio hacía mella.

Se quitó las gafas para poder ver a Yuri directamente, abandonando en el proceso el libro que sostenía.

—Las derivadas son algo bastante complejo —respondió Yuri con total tranquilidad.

Le había sido imposible retener el pensamiento cuando la exclamación de su tutor de turno le interrumpió de estrépito, notando de inmediato que su libreta estaba cubierta de un sin número de rayones irregulares, figuras y frases que nada tenían que ver con la lección que necesitaba aprender si quería tener la oportunidad de matricularse en alguna universidad, cualquiera que fuese ésta.

Yuri, a decir verdad, no era muy dado a lo académico a diferencia de Flynn que coincidía por completo con el perfil típico de ratón de biblioteca.

Cuando conoció a ese chico, supo de inmediato que su vida se describía con una única y simple palabra que a él le aterraba en demasía: aburrida.

Un resoplido áspero escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo dio la impresión de desinflarse haciendo aún más notorio el fastidio que le generaba aquella actividad, considerándola casi un castigo al que se había visto sometido sin entender aún el porqué. Una expresión de inconformidad se sumó a sus ya decaídas facciones, le había prometido a Estelle intentarlo, pero sencillamente las cuentas en su cabeza carecían de sentido dificultando el aprendizaje y si a eso le añadía la actitud histérica de su joven tutor, no ayudaba en lo absoluto con los incontrolables impulsos de molestarle descubriendo con facilidad los puntos más sensibles de su personalidad.

Flynn era complejo y… desesperante en un modo casi adorable, aunque no más que él cuando se lo proponía. Simplemente Yuri no entendía cómo el otro podía seguir hablando con tanta propiedad y pasión de un tema que él estaba más que seguro que no aplicaría ni una jodida vez en su vida. Eso era un pensamiento que había entrado en su cabeza y había echado raíces, por lo que su hastío resultaba groseramente evidente, sin embargo el hecho de que el otro no pareciera notar lo obvio y lo particularmente inútiles que eran estos ejercicios para alguien que había pasado su vida lo más alejado posible de los libros, logró despertar su curiosidad con respecto a la manera en la que el otro chico gastaba sus horas de ocio.

Si es que las tenía…

Dejó escapar el lápiz que rodó por la mesa y sin prestarle más atención al mismo, cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza mientras inclinaba un poco la silla para balancearse despreocupadamente. Sabía además, que esto incomodaba titánicamente a Flynn y reconoció que éste había tenido mucha más resistencia a su actitud que los anteriores, lo cual suponía un reto.

Era un buen chico, lástima que Yuri tenía un particular gusto por molestar a los chicos buenos.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo —prosiguió Yuri mientras perdía su mirada en el techo gracias a la postura que se había regalado con la silla que bailaba lánguidamente en sus dos patas traseras—. ¿Para qué quiero derivarlas si luego tendré que integrarlas? —pensó un poco en lo que había dicho, aunque tampoco es que fuese un tema que le quitaría el sueño, nada lo haría en realidad, aun así no pudo evitar que su nariz se arrugara con expresión pensativa— ¿Tan siquiera estás seguro que esto salga en los exámenes de admisión de las universidades locales?

Dejó que la silla volviera a su posición original, cayendo con fuerza y, por ende, extendiendo un ruido sordo en el pequeño departamento tipo estudio. Inclinó medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, reposando un codo sobre la superficie y apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de su mano al tiempo que su mente elaboraba nuevas formas de dejar pasar las horas de obligado estudio.

Yuri no gastaba demasiado tiempo en cosas que no le generaban ningún tipo de interés y los números por supuesto, encabezaban la lista de las cosas que no le interesaban. Reiteradas veces le habían acusado de distraído, pero incluso él era capaz de notar hasta dónde podía avanzar con sus irreverentes juegos y no le fue difícil descifrar que con el chico de piel tostada y ojos claros, ampliaba progresivamente sus niveles de tolerancia con él, aunque en ocasiones tenía unas expresiones un tanto exageradas que a él, más que hacerle desistir, le incitaban. Sin embargo, en oportunidades se obligó a controlarse para tener asegurado su pase el siguiente jueves y quizás, también el que le seguía a ése.

Desde su posición y sin dejar de ver al otro, mostró la hilera de dientes en una sonrisa picaresca mientras la voz de sus pensamientos hacía eco de algo que sonaba parecido a un "¿Hasta dónde aguantará hoy?". Recobró una expresión inocentona y estiró la mano tomando las gafas que el rubio se había quitado para dejarlas caer sobre su tabique con infantil curiosidad, dejando que su voz volviera a llenar el espacio junto al coro de bufidos inconformes de Flynn.

—¿Siempre estás solo? —preguntó observando a su alrededor para comprobar el aumento de las gafas con los escasos objetos que podía haber en el departamento de un estudiante universitario.

Flynn ojeó un poco más los ejercicios hasta encontrar alguno que la capacidad de Yuri pudiera completar y de este modo pudiera sentir que hubo, por pequeño que fuera, un avance. Extendió la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha repasaba hojas hasta dar con algún planteamiento con las características que planteó para su búsqueda y al sentir como Yuri, sin oponer la usual resistencia entregó sus anteojos sin una segunda solicitud, Flynn se alabó internamente por no perder la paciencia.

—Mi familia está en otra parte —respondió sin molestarse en dar detalles—. Intentemos con éste y serás libre de irte.

Yuri terminó con poco entusiasmo el ejercicio y se fue a regañadientes. Flynn no quiso reparar en ese detalle puesto a que había pactado consigo mismo no inmiscuirse demasiado con el otro, pues presentaría su ingreso y hasta ese punto llegaría su responsabilidad moral.

Un Yuri matriculado era el compromiso que tenía con Estellise y estaba dándole lecciones que le servirían incluso para las mejores opciones, no obstante, ni siquiera él podía hacer milagros si el principal implicado no ponía entusiasmo en ello. Flynn sabía que su responsabilidad se limitaba a dar lecciones, pero a medida que las semanas transcurrían y las clases avanzaban con cierta lentitud, no pudo hacer caso omiso a las dudas que la actitud reticente y hasta desanimada del otro tenía.


	2. Malinterpretaciones incómodas

Acá un nuevo capítulo.

En vista que estamos en cuarentena y me toca trabajar desde casa, me he dispuesto a actualizar los proyectos y darle salidas a los borradores. No recordaba que éste en particular estuviera tan adelantado, sólo agregué algunos detalles y la verdad salió muy rápido. Me gustaría terminarlo pronto considerando lo abandonado que anda ToV al español.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capi que está bien cortito.

* * *

**La virtud de hacer lo posible**

**Malinterpretaciones incómodas**

Cierto día no pudo contenerlo más.

Las últimas clases habían transcurrido con relativa normalidad, no obstante, Flynn percibió que Yuri hacía ciertos esfuerzos en mostrar una actitud relajada, lo que llevó al tutor de turno a la conclusión que había algo perturbando esa exuberante espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba.

Flynn observó atentamente a Yuri hacer trazos que, al menos en esta ocasión, no eran dibujos aleatorios como un grito mudo de su falta de atención. Su letra limpia iba dándole forma en el papel a los símbolos que representaban una fórmula en la que habían estado trabajando la última hora y, desde sus pulcras manos, fue ascendiendo por el contorno de éstas hasta toparse con su perfil inusualmente serio y su cara, en apariencia serena.

Era obvio que algo sucedía, pero por más que Yuri fuera resuelto en respuestas rápidas y atrevidas como digno hablador, no podía dar con motivación alguna que lo moviera en su día a día. ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por cuál razón viviría? Estos pensamientos rondaron a Flynn durante algunos minutos sin que lo condujera a ninguna parte, Yuri pese a su apego a la conversación, no había hablado de sí mismo en lo absoluto y mucho menos dejado ver nada que le diera luces sobre sus motivos, planes o sueños. Su entrecejo se frunció apenas, y ya le fue imposible reprimir su curiosidad. Rebuscó en su cabeza numerosas posibles sentencias, estudiando cual se escucharía mejor. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de entender un poco más a Yuri y a través de aquel entendimiento, ayudarlo a encontrar un camino.

No cabía duda que era una situación compleja. No estaba acostumbrado a estos niveles de empatía, pero sentía que no podría hacer bien su trabajo si al menos no interpretaba a Yuri y sobraba decir que esta labor se le estaba haciendo incluso más dificultosa que asignar labores académicas. Ya en este punto, se sintió en un callejón ciego y se decantó por simplemente ser directo con la esperanza de ser compensado con una respuesta honesta e igual de directa, sin alusiones ni implicaciones que le conllevaran a un compromiso más lejos del que estaba asumiendo.

Con esto en mente, lo dijo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Yuri que inesperadamente había transcrito tal cual él le había dictado y había portado una expresión de concentración, seguramente desencriptando el código matemático que no era más que un ejercicio algo más avanzado, elevó el rostro como si dudara de lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, quedó poco convencido de haber escuchado mal. Flynn lo vio parpadear un par de ocasiones hasta que un destello de comprensión apareció en ellos haciendo que sus labios formaran una suave sonrisa llena de intenciones que no auguraban ser buenas para él.

—No sé si me estás pidiendo una cita o quieres que me quede —confesó Yuri entre la risa y la picardía.

Flynn tardó más de lo necesario en captar las palabras del otro, pero al hacerlo, la vergüenza acudió de inmediato a su rostro haciéndole incorporarse no sin cierto estrepito. Se levantó al tiempo que unas sonoras palmadas sobre la superficie de madera hicieron un eco aturdidor en el ambiente y enmudeciendo cualquier burla que pudiera suceder al comentario anterior, exclamo:

—¡No es eso!

Yuri quedó estático en el sitio sin siquiera ser capaz de parpadear en dirección al otro.

No era como si Yuri no esperaba que Flynn se avergonzara por su impertinencia, pues esa había sido su intención inicial, pero aquella reacción le pareció sencillamente excesiva incluso para alguien como él. Involuntariamente, enarcó una ceja, sin ánimos de extender la burla hacia apenado tutor, quien al ser consciente de su reacción terminó desviando la mirada aclarándose la garganta y recuperando una compostura de la que evidentemente no era dignatario.

—E-es todo por hoy —dijo al fin tras su larga pausa.

Yuri parpadeó dos veces y se incorporó también sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues consideraba que las situaciones que había impulsado con Flynn no se acercaban al extremo de ser echado y no admitiría este curso de acontecimientos por un comentario que consideró totalmente fútil.

—¿Es por lo que dije? —preguntó con seriedad adelantándose varios pasos y rodeando la mesa hasta estar próximo a Flynn.

Flynn, por su parte, sintiéndose incapaz de encararle, desvió la mirada. Yuri le tomó del antebrazo para posicionarlo de tal modo que no le fuera posible huir de su confrontación, su rostro quedando frente a frente al ser de la misma estatura le permitió ser testigo de la explosión rojiza que se extendía por toda la tez tostada de una manera visible.

—Fue una broma, no tienes que llevar un simple comentario tan lejos, Flynn —insistió Yuri.

Yuri le observó llevándose una mano al rostro para refregarlo con ligera exasperación; no obstante, no creyó prudente continuar para no acorralar más a Flynn y quedó a la espera de una respuesta que no parecía querer llegar.

Usualmente era Flynn quien mantenía la calma pese a los constantes intentos de Yuri por alterarlo, pero ahora mismo Yuri, sin entender bien el motivo, parecía que había cruzado los límites con un comentario que no iba dirigido a sacar de sus bases a su tutor, de hecho, había comenzado a darse por vencido en los intentos hace un par de jueves.

Viendo que Flynn aún no reaccionaba, probó una vez más.

En cuanto a Flynn, definitivamente sabía que las cosas no podían terminar bien si se inmiscuía en la vida de Lowell, pero pudo más su altruismo y tuvo que soltar la pregunta que pugnaba clases guardando. Se alejó con un movimiento. Yuri insistió en aproximarse en varias ocasiones y todas ellas Flynn lo rechazó como si su puro tacto lo lastimara. Alejándose otro paso, sacudiéndose con nerviosismo de sus dedos largos.

La vergüenza no dimitía y aunque su voz al menos no sonaba alterada, su ansiedad y nerviosismo se hizo evidente al punto de preocupar a Yuri que, al ser contagiado por el éste, olvidó su reserva y no escatimó esfuerzos en acercarse hasta estar seguro de que la ofensa aún incomprendida quedase disculpada.

—Flynn, te dije que fue una broma —dijo ignorando la distancia que el otro se empeñaba en marcar y aferrándose de nuevo, esta vez con mayor firmeza, a su brazo para mantenerlo en el lugar, prosiguió obligándole a verle—. De hecho, fue un acto reflejo, lo dije sin pensar —insistió sintiendo algo parecido al pánico.

Flynn finalmente le dirigió la mirada con algo de dureza.

—No estoy para ese tipo de bromas, Yuri Lowell —respondió al fin.

Alcanzó sus lentes que habían quedado abandonados cerca de una de las patas de la mesa y los colocó lentamente sobre su nariz. Yuri, en algún punto perdió la energía de sus dedos y pronto, débiles, dejaron que la prenda de su camisa se deslizara entre ellos. Observó este movimiento y detalló como el sonrojo fue retrocediendo paulatinamente y las cuencas de sus fosas nasales se expandían y cerraban por intervalos relativamente iguales.

—Es todo por hoy —repitió con una seriedad helada. Yuri quiso replicar y emitir un último alegato que fue desdeñado por Flynn una vez más —. Repasa lo de hoy y continuaremos la próxima semana para estudiar _seriamente _—puntualizó.

Yuri, a su pesar, terminó entendiendo que había empujado demasiado a Flynn y concedió su petición sin emitir sonido alguno. Recogió sus pertenencias de manera ordenada y con calma mirando de soslayo como su tutor se dirigía hacia su habitación encerrándose sin preocuparse en aguardar hasta despedirlo, lo cual ya sea por mera cortesía o preocupación de que aprovechara la oportunidad de llevar su broma más lejos, hubiese preferido.

Una vez todo en su bolso y organizadas la cosas como suponía que Flynn las dejaba tras sus clases vespertinas, hizo el amago de despedirse, pero se abstuvo. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo unos instantes, el espejo al final de éste le devolvió su reflejo taciturno y no le fue difícil percibir que no estaba del todo en sí mismo y tenía sus pensamientos un poco inestables. Desistió, por Flynn o incluso por sí mismo, no vio conveniente otra aproximación cuando él mismo no se sentía en consonancia consigo como para afrontar una situación de la que hizo nacer una inesperada vergüenza. Salió del pequeño departamento llevando consigo algo más que libros y cuadernos de uso variado además del estudio, algo que pesaba mucho más que esos objetos didácticos.

Ansiedad.

En el resguardo de su habitación, Flynn escuchó la puerta cerrándose y sintió como si el mundo comenzara a seguir su curso una vez más y poco a poco fue, a su manera, introduciéndose en aquel flujo que hace un momento se le había hecho caótico. El aire retenido en los pulmones comenzó a vaciarse lenta y pausadamente hasta que en algún momento dado percibió su respiración regularizada y su pulso aparentemente estable. En la soledad de su habitación y con la colcha abrazando su espalda, maldijo a dientes apretados, siendo consciente de que su reacción había sido exagerada y que probablemente eso sólo provocaría alguna que otra burla de Yuri habiéndole entregado en bandeja de plata alguna clase de debilidad que él mismo se había negado en numerosas ocasiones a admitir.

Cruzó los antebrazos sobre sus ojos e hizo presión en un intento por hacer retroceder las emociones negativas que iban serpenteando por su organismo y así se mantuvo por un lapso lo suficientemente prolongado como para que la oscuridad tras sus ojos diera vida a formas con colores opacos. Las horas se extendieron hasta que la luz diurna retrocedió y la noche invadiese su habitación obligándole a ponerse en movimiento, notando con sorpresa y agrado a partes iguales que Yuri no sólo había salido en completa tranquilidad, sino que había organizado incluso mejor de lo que él lo hacía cuando no estaba.

En ese momento tomó una resolución.

Dejaría que transcurriera esa semana y se aferraría a la idea que debía no sólo aumentar sus niveles de tolerancia sino que debía abrirse también a la idea de entablar al menos conversaciones que no fueran unilaterales para Yuri y corresponder alguno de sus comentarios, pues si bien, era muy impertinente, Flynn había reconocido en algunas ocasiones que tenía algunas ideas no sólo elocuentes si no que tenía un ingenio bastante agudo que con sinceridad no sabía en qué era aprovechado.

Una comida recalentada y con un aspecto de dudosa salubridad adornó su solitaria mesa esa noche, imitando las anteriores, y mientras ingería aquellos alimentos que desentonaban por completo con su organizada apariencia y modo de llevar las cosas, decidió que a partir de su próxima clase pondría todo de sí en descubrir qué motivaba la vida de Yuri Lowell.

Probablemente no sería una tarea fácil ya que motivaciones o atisbos de éstas no había dilucidado nada hasta el momento, pero ya se encargaría de descubrir qué ocurría en la cabeza de aquel que le acompañaba en las desocupadas tardes de su día libre.

Y quizá, también podría descubrir cómo no bloquear el mundo alrededor de sí mismo.


End file.
